<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's my collar by efflit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393812">He's my collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflit/pseuds/efflit'>efflit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflit/pseuds/efflit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Знаешь ведь, что я в любом случае пойду за тобой. Наплевав на все. Ты знаешь, что я у тебя на поводке".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's my collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зарисовка, которая написана под впечатлением от Gorillaz - She's my collar<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq_5126alC8</p>
<p>Текст песни скорее всего истолкован неверно, но название и сама музыка вот такой вот эффект дали (а еще спасибо за голос Дэймону Албарну. Я немного умираю от его песен в последнее время). Итс тайм ту пост сам шит контент (простите заранее, а).</p>
<p>если каких-нибудь тегов не хватает, можете мне сказать, потому что я хз шо еще добавить.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На часах уже давно за полночь, но здесь никто не спешит расходиться. Громкая музыка, басы которой отдаются в грудную клетку каждого присутствующего в помещении, огромное количество людей на танцполе, которые покорились ритму песни. Вечеринка, на которой обязывали появиться «долг службы и репутация», если честно, вызывает лишь скуку, а народ здесь лишь раздражает. Еще и в помещении слишком душно. Я пробираюсь через толпу к бару, сейчас здесь немного посвободнее, поворачиваюсь и оглядываю зал, допивая содержимое моего бокала и подумывая уже над тем, чтобы уйти. Но не судьба мне раньше времени покинуть это заведение.<br/>
</p><p>Ты всегда появляешься в моей жизни нежданно. И каждый раз ты переворачиваешь ее верх-дном. Можешь не объявляться неделями, а то и месяцами, годами. А можешь просто буднично появиться у меня в кабинете под видом одного из партнеров компании или чертовски привлекательной девушки, выводя своим присутствием из себя Пеппер. Или у меня в постели, пугая до чертиков. Ох, как же тебя это забавляет. Если было иначе, ты бы так не делал, согласись. В этот же раз ты просто легко толкаешь меня локтем, не скрываясь под маской кого-либо, и говоришь, чтобы я заплатил за твою выпивку. Я ухмыляюсь и делаю новый заказ бармену, уже и позабыв о том, что куда-либо собирался. Каждый делает по глотку обжигающего горло дорогого алкоголя и не пророняет ни слова. Теперь толпу рассматриваешь ты, а я неотрывно наблюдаю за тобой. Вьющиеся волосы до плеч цвета вороньего крыла были привычно распущены, сияющие глаза то и дело пробегают от одной части комнаты к другой. Ты постукиваешь пальцами по стакану в такт музыке, прикусываешь нижнюю губу. Ты и так прекрасен (божественная красота, обаяние и все такое), но в свете этого розового неона ты выглядишь еще больше завораживающе. Или не в освещении дело? Может дело в самой атмосфере?Или в количестве выпитого за сегодня алкоголя? Неважно. Неважно и то, почему ты объявился именно сейчас. Я перестал пытаться понять это уже давно. Все равно все мои вопросы остаются без ответа, лишь улыбка служит его альтернативой. Да и интерес пропал. Главное, что ты все еще появляешься. В какой-то момент ты поворачиваешься ко мне, берешь за руку и ведешь подальше от толпы. Туда, где нас никто не увидит. Притягиваешь к себе в одном из укромных уголков этого заведения и целуешь. В этот момент любые звуки приглушаются, в этот момент ничего не имеет значения кроме тебя и твоих тонких теплых губ. И я охотно отвечаю, обнимая тебя крепче за талию. Спускаюсь губами к твоей шее, ощущаю каждый твой глоток воздуха, каждый импульс, проходящий по сонной артерии. Спускаюсь еще чуть ниже и легко прикусываю твою ключицу. Наслаждаюсь твоим солоноватым вкусом на моем языке. Момент и ты уже запускаешь пальцы в мои волосы, оттягиваешь от своей раскаленной кожи. А меня оглушает музыка и приятное головокружение. Снова, что ли спихнуть всю вину на алкоголь, а не на твое влияние…?<br/>
</p><p>- Может уйдем? – предлагаешь, проговаривая каждое слово в мои губы, касаясь своими тонкими пальцами моей щеки. Немного отодвигаешься и пристально смотришь своими голубыми глазами на меня. По-хорошему, мне бы сейчас уйти, ведь знаю каким пиздецом для меня это все может обернуться. Уйти бы домой, где давно ждет милая искренне любящая девушка со светлыми, будто солнце, волосами. Девушка, которая ради меня готова на любые жертвы. Девушка, которой через несколько дней я пообещаю любить ее до самой смерти. Но от тебя я не уйду ведь. И ты это понимаешь. Ты смотришь на меня и лишь ухмыляешься, вновь целуя. Сукин сын… Знаешь ведь, что в любом случае пойду за тобой. Куда угодно и наплевав на все. Знаешь, что я у тебя на поводке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>